


Threatened

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its been a long time m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody played the worst prank on you.<br/>You hope to not murder anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatened

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ 12 am  
> "I have school tomorrow! Better write a fanfiction!"

"Apparently, there's no way out, sweetheart." Tony's voice rang throughout the room. He was staring at you for 20 minutes now, hoping you would notice him in the midst of your pathetic attempts to escape the room. You tried to kick down the walls, shouted profanities to whoever the hell locked you here with the cockiest man on the face of the Earth. 

"I honestly feel so threatened right now..." You muttered, but since it was so quiet, he heard you. 

"Cut me some slack. I know you hate me, but am I really that bad?" He said. "I can protect the whole city yet you feel afraid? Come on, I'm not going to do anything," he grinned wickedly,"yet."

Cue you throwing your stilettos at his face. It hit him, so it was good. God, you deeply hate this man with all your heart. But of course, since you are YOU, you can't harbor hatred for long. You're a sweet, innocent girl who just wanted to hit people.

"Shut up, Stark." You growled. "Help me find a way to get out of here." Because your cologne makes me dizzy, you thought. He just shook his head.

"Nu-uh. After being mean to me? I don't think so." He said. His head turned away to conceal his shit-eating grin.

"Ugh, just this once, Stark!" You bark at him. How annoying! Another reason why you hate him, reason #18097303793.

"Nope. Unless you say sorry and use my first name, I won't help." He said. You just groaned. Can he please go away?

"Never!" You said defiantly. God, his cologne was making you really dizzy...too good..smells too good..

"Then I won't ever help you." He said simply. "Now, please excuse me while I sleep."

You needed to swallow your pride. Ugh. "Tony, please..."

He had the shit-eating grin on his face again. "Say sorry, too." He said. You huffed and pouted. "You look cute when you pout." He added.

You blushed furiously. "You piece of shit!" And your tongue darted out at him. Your words screamed "adult" while your actions yelled "CHILDISH MOTHERFUCKER". 

"Eh." He said. "Won't help you." He turned away, his body visibly shaking. He was laughing. You looked at his frame and sighed.

"Fuck, I need to say his name and say sorry, you can do it, (Y/N)..." You mumbled to yourself. Your motivation was gone when you saw him laughing. "Dick-head! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, your antics are just too childish, (Y/N)." He stopped laughing, but he still had his stupid grin. "So, when will we get out?"

"Ugh! Fine, Tony, I'm so sorry for being mean!" You sputtered out. Suddenly, a door appeared, revealing Steve.

"I thought you'd never swallow your pride!" He said. Your eye twitched as you lunged at him.

"You sick, frozen BASTARD!"


End file.
